In The Beginning
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: [Fanfic dedicated in its entirety to 00Dana00 who is an amazing author so go check her out too. Congrats on being the first, 00Dana00] In the beginning, there was no Sebastian Michaelis.
1. Chapter 1

The woodland area seemed never-ending to Raven of the Greenwood Clan as she trampled through the twigs and trees. The girl wore a traditional wolf-fur cloth around her waist, on her forearms and on her ankles with white markings on her cheeks, upper-arms and exposed breasts. The unsuspecting girl had a follower, an admirer of her slim but toned body and dark hair. Those hips were nicely curved, supported by strong thighs; the girl, this woman, was perfect.

Eventually, Raven set up a fire to keep warm beside as she lay down on the dry ground of an abandoned cave, the bones of the last family to live there were still slumped against the decorated walls. The drawings on the walls must have been about half a decade old and told of rituals performed there, sacrifices to an unknown worshipped powerful being. Starring at the fire, Raven was slowly lulled to sleep.

Dark wisps of smoke leaked from the walls and the bones stirred, rolling into each other to form skeletons while the wisps of smoke merged and formed the figure of a man with dark wings. The smoke melted away, making way for a tall male with burning red eyes, black feathered wings stretching out either side of him. The skeletons stumbled as they moved, forming a circle around the young woman and the fire as their master approached the girl.

"Master..." the whispers of the skeleton slaves greeted the male with those deep, red eyes.

"Let's begin shall we?" the man suggested as he leaned down and touched the girl's cheek. "Begin the ritual so that she may bare me a son." he ordered as he turned Raven onto her back, causing the girl to groan softly.

"Lord Lucifer, was Spider not son enough?" the whisper of one of the skeletons asked.

"He's a spider. No. He's not son enough but this woman...she'll give me a crow; a true son of Hell," he said and parted the girl's legs.

Feeling the touch, Raven [finally] awoke and shifted away from the dark-winged man. "Get off me!" she cried out but Lucifer only chuckled.

"Relax, little one," he purred and smiled down at her. "You have been chosen to bare a powerful son. He will be far more glorious than any man you have ever or will ever make acquaintance with. Even the chiefs of any tribe you may meet will be nothing compared to the son you will breed for I will be his father."

Entranced by his words and those red eyes. The stranger crawled between those elegant legs once again as Lucifer ran his hands over the girl. "Such beauty," he purred as he slid a finger over the girl's clit, causing her to shudder and moan. "That's it," he murmured before unzipping his leather trousers while the chanting grew louder. Lucifer thrust into the young girl, making her scream. "Shh," he cooed. "It's alright," he assured Raven as he held still for a little while before he began thrusting in hard but slow. Eventually, Raven began rocking her hips, panting in pleasure. With a growl, the man lifted the girl onto his lap while she began moving hard and fast, lolling her head back as they went wild, gripping hair and clawing, biting, scratching... Raven found herself begging for more as they moved.

The chanting faded into the background as the two clung to one another, the only objective being pleasure. "Ah!" Raven gasped, feeling her orgasm draw nearer while she moved her hips faster, enjoying how Lucifer massaged her breasts and bit her neck. She loved every moment and then … Ecstasy.

She orgasmed as she felt the other release inside her.

The chanting fell and silence was born as Raven lay alone in the cave with the evil man's seed deep inside her.

The same thing happened for the next three nights, each night filled with longer, more animalistic sessions of wild sex which left Raven wanting more and that's what she was given until she could stand no more and passed out. When it was confirmed that Raven was pregnant, Lucifer made no effort to see her again.

The young woman wondered the wilderness, preying on live animals as her meals, her pregnancy giving her a taste for blood; a taste that worsened as her pregnancy wore on. Blood soaked the hides she wore and her very own flesh as she devoured one meal after another. She craved blood, bathed in it as her body soaked up the carmine substance. It was all she could think about; this raging thirst and hunger for flesh.

Then, at last, the child was born. Raven gave birth alone, screaming at the top of her lungs as the child forced its way out of the body. Weak, she could only lie their as the child cried between her legs. When she finally mustered the energy to move, the tribal woman wrapped her son in furs. It was then that Lucifer emerged from the shadows, his eyes on his son. "You have done well to bring our son into this world." he said and knelt down. "He's perfect." He reached for the baby but Raven held the boy close.

"He...is mine." she hissed at him. "You cannot take him. I won't let you."

Lucifer sighed. "You're dying. How do you expect to look after him when you yourself will not last long?"

"I..." she began but had no answer.

"Let me take him. I will teach him how to survive." he told her. Reluctantly, the woman agreed and allowed her son to be taken by his father. Lucifer paused before he left. "His name is Crow. He will be the true prince of the demon realm and he will remember you, Mother of Demons."

Raven nodded and watched with a heavy heart as her son was taken from her forever. "Goodbye...my son."

Crow was lost to his mother forever. They were never to meet again for she soon died there in the cave; her will to go on had dwindled into nothing when her son was taken from her. Lucifer, however, kept his promise and raised Crow to hunt and survive. Years passed and the demon child learned how to make contracts, how to suck souls out of humans without making too much of a mess.

He saw many things, witnessed the human race develop before his eyes. He witnessed the birth and fall of Egypt, watched Pompeii burn and sat back as Marie Antoinette lost her head.

Eventually, the Crow demon made his way to England as the world neared the end of the 19th century, looking for a decent meal. He didn't want one of the many insignificant souls, one of the easy prey; he wanted something he needed to work for. Finally he found it.

He found it in the oddest of places; in the body of a ten year old boy. Then again, he supposed it made sense to have such a pure soul in the body of a child. How could a child yet be tainted by darkness's cold touch?

This child, odd as he may be, gave the Crow a new name with a human sentimental attachment. How...humane. Sebastian. That was his new name. He had been named after a dog which didn't sit too nicely with the crow demon but what could he do? He was bound to the kid and had to obey.

He learnt that his new master was named Ciel. The irony was that, where Sebastian was a demon, Ciel was French for Heaven.

* * *

**_For anyone who is going to argue about my French: I actually took the language as a GCSE and Ciel is French for Heaven and sky but is usually used as Heaven according to my French teacher._**


	2. Chapter 2

Blood dribbled down his chin, the carmine liquid staining his lily white skin and Ciel moaned as a tongue licked up the substance. "Sebastian..." the name slipped from the boy's lips easily as he arched his body to the elder's touch. "Mmm..." he groaned. While the flesh of his latest victim had been consumed, some blood remained on his body, soaking his skin. Ciel mewled as Sebastian licked over a nipple. He eagerly claimed the elder's lips, sucking on the blood still around Sebastian's mouth.

"My, you have such an apatite, young master." the crow demon teased as his long, slender fingers ran along the soft skin of the younger demon. "Such gluttony." he purred then was pleased to find his mouth attached to Ciel's while the newer demon pressed close. "Mm... and such lust." he added, his hand running down the younger's spine, igniting a purr from the feline demon, before cupping the plump, round rear of once-earl and gave it a playful slap.

"You were... ah... telling me about your life...?" Ciel mewled. "About your mother... Raven?"

"I was," Sebastian kissed up the younger's neck then nibbled. "But then I got distracted by a cute little kitten."

"Mm...anyone I should be jealous of?" Ciel purred.

"Envy doesn't become you, master." he chuckled and nipped at the younger's lower lip. Ciel was now sprawled out beneath the older demon, their fingers running over each other's naked but bloody bodies. Feeding Ciel was a messy business; the boy took pleasure in his victim's pain and took his time tearing the soul out of the cells of the living body. At first, it had disgusted Sebastian but now he enjoyed it as much as the boy. He had once tried to teach Ciel to feed with just mouth to mouth contact but the little minx had taken the opportunity to seduce the older demon. The boy was all sin, indulging happily in sloth, gluttony and lust with an occasional appearance of pride and wrath.

"But...mm...what happened when you were...ah...a child?" Ciel asked the demon who was currently abusing his neck, kissing and nipping.

"I told you... I was trained by my father." Sebastian answered before dragging his tongue up the young one's neck, removing some of the blood.

"You mentioned that... that Lucifer already...already had a son." Ciel mewled. "Spider, you called him. D-do you mean _him_?"

Sebastian clearly wasn't doing a good enough job in distracting his lover so he sat up with a sigh. "Yes. Claude is my older half brother." he replied. "My unfortunate relation to him was something he made clear he wanted no part in. He told me I was no brother of his and that all I had was rightfully his. Then he took off, storming out and I never heard from him again until he took you from me. I was a five centuries old by this time."

Ciel looked fascinated. "So... how old exactly are you?" he asked curiously but Sebastian could only shrug and hake his head. "Don't you know?"

"I lost track a very long time ago. I couldn't even tell you when my birthday is." he sighed before he gave the younger another kiss. "Now hush. I'm an impatient demon that has been aroused by a certain little brat and I will have my fill of you."

Ciel giggled, blushing slightly before pulling Sebastian back down. "Well then..." was all he said but Sebastian understood and soon their lips were once again locked in a passionate kiss that took hold of their very minds and bodies. "Ah..." Ciel gasped as Sebastian bit his shoulder to turn him on more. It was working. Ciel's legs parted, letting Sebastian bare body to slip between and press against the younger's body. The contract made Ciel shiver with delight. "More..." he demanded breathlessly. "I want you inside." Sebastian growled softly and nodded, the conversation of his family forgotten as he shoved himself into his lover's willing body, thrusting in harder and harder as the boy writhed beneath him. Ciel's moans continued to become louder as their hips bucked and rocked together. "Sebastian!" he gasped in pleasure, bucking his hips up wildly to meet the elder's thrusts. "Ahh..." he clawed at Sebastian's upper-arms as Sebastian dug his nails into Ciel's hips, the pain only heightening the pleasure.

The two demons indulged in their lust and soon reached their climaxes with each other's names on their lips.

* * *

**_Yeah... I just wanted to give you some sebaciel_**


End file.
